The Reign of Buu
by Bejita
Summary: Hercule breaks his back, Goten cuts his finger, and Trunks gets killed by aliens. My second insane fic... read it if you liked my last one


AN: Hiii peoples I'm back... don't know what I'm gonna write about but I'm eating fairyfloss so it should give me somethin to write about. Which means that this is probably gonna turn out insane and with some definite OOC. HEhEHHEhehHEhehEHEHehhhHhEHHEHheHhheeheEHehHEHehEHe…  
Oh and by the way, this isn't really set in a specific time coz I'm probably gonna use characters who aren't all there at the same time, or characters who should be different ages. Also, I don't own DBZ or its characters. [Dammit…]  
  
~ on Kami's Lookout ~  
"KAMEHAMEHA!!"  
Pan was trying her hardest, but she couldn't manage to perform a kamehameha wave. Hercule Satan approached her from behind.  
"NO, PAN!! How many times do I have to tell you that those stupid kame..ha..meha..me..ha..meha..meha.. whatever they're called thingies are just stupid light tricks?? I can do something better than that. Watch this…"  
Hercule attempted a handstand but he fell over and broke his back.  
"Oww….. this hurts…. Errr. I mean, I am the most powerful superhero guy and this is not hurting me at all!!!!! Bwahahahahahahahaa…ha….ha….heh… Awww I want my mummy…."  
Hercule started crying.  
"Umm… do you need a doctor, grampa?"  
"I DON'T CARE WHO YOU GET!! JUST FIND SOMEONE WHO CAN SNAP MY BACK INTO PLACE!!!"  
Seconds later, Pan arrived with Cell.  
"NOO!! IT'S THAT GREEN UGLY THING!!!!! EEEEK!!"  
Hercule struggled to get away but he couldn't do anything.  
"But grampa…. You told me that you defeated Cell… don't tell me that you're afraid of him…"  
"SHUTTUP AND GET ME SOMEONE ELSE!!!!"  
Cell disappeared and Vegeta arrived in his place.  
"AAAAH!!!! NOO!! IT'S A.. UM.. GUY!!!!"  
Vegeta started to cry.  
"Why doesn't any body like me any more? I know I'm ugly but this is just darn unfair… DAMMIT!!!! I'M GOING TO ANOTHER GALAXY TO DESTROY SOME PLANETS NOW!!"  
Vegeta flew off.  
Hercule squirmed around a bit, trying to get up.  
"PAN, HELP ME!! MY BACK IS KILLING ME!!!! GO GET THAT DENTIST GUY!!"  
"Dentist.. guy?"  
"YOU KNOW! THAT GREEN DUDE!!"  
"Ummm…"  
"DENDIE.. I DON'T KNOW.. WHATEVER ITS CALLED!"  
"Oh you mean Dende.. hold on grampa.."  
Pan clicked her fingers and Mr Popo appeared, dressed in Namek's clothing.  
"I SAID THAT GREEN GUY!! HE AINT GREEN!!!!"  
Mr Popo let out a high pitched scream.  
"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!!!! Please don't tell Dende that I was trying on his clothes… I was just bored… Hey do any of you guys have pink nailpolish? I need it to finish by new look."  
Pan clicked her fingers again. This time, fat Buu appeared above Popo, and before you could say 'fairyfloss', Popo was a squished pile on the floor. After a couple of minutes, he managed to escape.  
"EEEEEEEEK!!!!! YOU BAKA!!!!!! BUU, YOU JUST BROKE ALL OF MY NAILS!!!!!"  
Buu looked at Mr Popo, who, after being squished, looked all deformed.  
"Oooooh… black jelly…"  
Buu chased Popo around in circles.  
"…….HEY PAN ARE YOU EVER GOING TO GET ME SOMEONE WHO WILL FIX MY BACK??"  
"Nope," replied Pan, with no hesitation, then she flew off into the distance.  
Buu was tired and stopped running around.  
"Black jelly run too fast… Tarzan go find easy food…"  
Buu flew off aswell.  
"Tarzan? Whatever… Well anyway I'm going to find myself some pink nailpolish."  
Popo jumped off Kami's Lookout then realised that he can't fly. He plummeted to the ground and Buu was on the scene shortly to feast upon his carcass.  
  
Later that night, Goten and Trunks were training in the hyperbolic time chamber, when Goten got a cut on his finger.  
"AAAAH!! My finger hurts, Trunks!! Get me a bandaid!!"  
"But we ran out yesterday…"  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE RAN OUT YESTERDAY?? WE'VE ONLY BEEN IN THIS ROOM FOR A FEW SECONDS!!!"  
"Oh yeah…"  
"GET ME A BANDAID!!!!"  
"No!"  
"WHY NOT??"  
"Coz it's dark outside and I'm scared that the boogey man is there."  
"FINE THEN! I'LL COME WITH YOU!!"  
Goten and Trunks left the time chamber. It was still dark, so Trunks used his ki to set one of the trees on fire.  
"WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR??"  
"Well, we can see where we're going now."  
"TRUNKS!! YOU BAKA!! YOU KNOW THAT MY FATHER IS A TREE HUGGING HIPPY AND I'VE INHERITED SOME OF THAT!!!! NOW I HAVE TO KILL YOU!!! Well… after we get a bandaid for my finger…"  
Trunks and Goten entered Dende's cupboard and started looking for a bandaid.  
"Hurry up Trunks… if you don't then my finger might get infected… you've seen how ugly Kami was, who knows what kind of diseases he left behind…"  
Yajirobe entered the room.  
"Hey, what are you people doing?"  
"AAH!! Yajirobe??"  
"Yeah, that's me. What are you looking for?"  
"A bandaid!! My finger hurts!! Help us Mister Yajirobe!!"  
Yajirobe thought for a second.  
"Sorry guys, I think I ate them all."  
"Ate them?? But bandaids aren't edible!!"  
"Yeah well tell that to my stomach. Why don't you just wait till the blood clots??"  
"Oh yeah.. good idea.. Hey lookit.. it's already fixed. YAY!!!"  
Goten did a happy dance … all the way off the lookout… and fell down to his doom.  
"Damn… Goten always forgets that he can fly when he really needs to know how… Oh well, I don't really care. Buu is happy too, I guess. Even though I don't know that Buu is down there feeding off the dead. I just guessed that bit."  
Trunks walked away, and he seemed happy that Goten was dead. Then he tripped over Hercule.  
"AAH!"  
"AAH!"  
"What the…"  
"HELP ME, LITTLE BOY!! MY BACK IS KILLING ME!!"  
"No way. I just got rid of Goten and I'm not in the mood for making another friend who will just annoy me."  
"I DON'T WANNA BE YOUR FRIEND!! YOU'RE TOO UGLY!! I JUST WANT YOU TO STOP THE PAIN!!!!!"  
Trunks' rage was unleashed in a powerful ki blast.  
"THERE!! NOW YOU SHOULDN'T FEEL ANY PAIN!! NOT IN THIS DIMENSION, ANYWAY!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!"  
Trunks flew away to another galaxy, where he found his father.  
"Daddy? Watcha doin?"  
"DESTROYING PLANETS!!"  
"Cool, daddy!! I'm going to help you!"  
"ONLY if you dress up like a famous evil guy. It'll make it more exciting."  
"You mean you want me to dress up like you?? NO WAY!!!!!!"  
"You think that I'm a famous evil guy?? COOOOOOOOOL!!!!! I JUST THOUGHT THAT I WAS A STUPID GUY THAT NO ONE CARED ABOUT!! OH TRUNKS, I HAVE THIS WARM FUZZY FEELING INSIDE OF ME THAT I'VE NEVER HAD BEFORE!!"  
"Um dad that might be a virus.. I've heard that there's a new virus that's been discovered and it's a fuzzy bacterium thing that attacks from your guts."  
Vegeta curled over and died.  
"KOOL!! TWO ANNOYING PEOPLE DEAD IN ONE DAY!! GREAT!! Then again, that idea of dad's wasn't bad…"  
A minute later, Trunks was wearing black spandex with a pink cape.  
"I'm Darth Trunks! Son of Prince Vegeta! Ruler of the Universe! Best looking spandex-wearer in the universe!! Only spandex wearer in the universe!!"  
Trunks performed a pose-pulling sequence (the kind of thing that Ginyu or Gohan as the Saiyaman would do) that went for about 27 minutes. Then, he flew towards an alien planet, ready to take it over. He arrived to find lots of aliens… that all looked like fat Buu.  
"AAHH!! ALIEN BUU THINGIES!! EEEEK!!!"  
"Ooooh… black spandexy food…"  
  
  
  
The end! Thanx for reading it! Like it? Or not? Please review… and if you like my insanity then please read my other fanfic, Vegeta Insaiyan. Cyaz!  



End file.
